The Digital Trilogy - Episode 9
by MetalAngemon
Summary: (last episode, story complete) All seventy Guardians must know show off agaist the near 3000 of the rouge digidestined to fight for digimon rights and thier own lives by dfending Tokyo from the army.
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 9** - And Now the Guns are Silent

All seventy Guardians are now residing in Tokyo and preparing for the massive attack they know will come. The Alphas have destroyed the rouge watchers main base and taken control of their lab. Now a force is gathering outside the city preparing to level it and take their facility back. They feel such force is warranted because it is the only copy of all their information and contains over half of their supplies. Whoever retains control over this crucial stockpile will decide the victor.

**Chapter 1**

How close was that to our guys? Kovin asked.

A few blocks away, TK said. They must be shooting at something else.

Let's get back inside, Relaina said. We can track and talk to them. Relaina's idea was well received and all three descended the ladder, staircase and tunnels back to the control room. TK gave the computer a command and a red line appeared on the screen that tracked the course the planes took, and used a dotted line to project a possible course.

Ken, Ken, Ken, this is Guardian base, Guardian base, Guardian base, please respond over, Relaina said into the radio.

Is it really necessary to say the name three times? TK asked.

In marine radio, Kovin said, it is. I'm not sure about military air force. Relaina is using proper protocol.

I'm seeing all four indicators moving independently now, TK said.

Guardian base, Guardian base this is Ken, this is Ken go ahead over, the radio crackled. Kovin found it remarkably clear and wondered just how powerful their radios were or how sensitive the base equipment was.

Ken, Guardian base, report status over, Relaina said.

Guardian base, Ken, we found them and Kelryn and Yolei are online now. The Deltas and Gammas were hit hard but they're all right. Everyone else has fallen back according to plan. Over. Relaina looked to Kovin.

Ken, Guardian base, Kovin said taking the headset. Did you see the planes attack? Over.

Guardian base, Kelryn, yes we saw them. They're attacking about three dozen rouge digimon, champions and ultimates, that are trying to infiltrate the city. It's too many targets and the digimon will get in. Over.

Kelryn, Guardian base, I'm leaving Relaina here, TK and I will join you. We're going to repel that force until the rest can regroup. Hold position there. Over, Kovin said. TK and Relaina looked a bit surprised. Come on, TK.

TK said. You should stay here, if you're killed out there the rest will fall apart.

Then I'll just have to keep from dying, Kovin said. TK started to protest but was cut off. I remember hearing that there are two places a person can lead an army. From the back, directing and overseeing. It's more effective I guess, but doesn't instil any confidence. Or he can lead from the front, facing the same perils as everyone else. That builds respect. And as long as we follow a plan, it will be fine. Kovin finished suiting up in one of the retrofitted flight suits, as did TK. Relaina, when the first group gets back send them out again to recall everyone else ahead of schedule. Get them all back here, and do NOT let them leave. She simply nodded.

Kovin turned to see TK carrying a sleepy Patamon and Ozlimon behind them. The rest are waking up, TK said. You know they're going to want to fight.

All in good time, Kovin said. They ascended the stairs with the same speed as earlier and followed the same path to the roof. They were barely under the night sky when Kovin triggered his digivice.

Ozlimon digivolve to ... Feamon digivolve to ... Talomon

Only Talomon? Patamon asked.

To hide the direction we come from, TK said. You can see Aeromon too far away. Kovin, Patamon and TK climbed on and Talomon took flight. He kept low on the city streets and it was causing people to run in panic. They didn't know, or couldn't tell that this digimon was there to help and protect them. To them, it was just another killing machine, and a target.

They banked a few streets west before resuming north to actually come at the melee from the west, not to hide the location of the base, but to make them think more of them were outside it or they weren't even using it. There they are! Talomon said and set down in an alley beside Kelryn, Yolei, Ken, and Kari.

Nice night for a stroll, eh? Kovin asked. Where are the others?

I got them out of here, Kelryn said. They were in no shape to fight tonight, but they'll be fine tomorrow.

All fourteen of them? Kovin asked.

No, only eight. The rest were cut off by the fleet-o-digimon over there, Kelryn said. Let's get this in gear. She turned and climbed on Arcreumon's back. He didn't even know she was there because of the dark alley and black fur.

I'm ready, Patamon said and five of them triggered their devices.

Patamon warp-digivolve to ... Seraphimon

Talomon digivolve to ... Aeromon

Stingmon digivolve to ... Paildramon digivolve to ... Metalangemon

Aquilamon digivolve to ... Halsemon digivolve to ...Shurimon

Angewomon digivolve to ... Magnadramon

Those that could fly took to the sky and Shurimon simply jumped the distance to the top of the building. Yolei was left there as was everyone else to see the battle. Aeromon didn't use his attacks as they would level a few blocks and instead got into hand-to-hand combat, forcing many a fighter to retreat from his blows, or swipes of his beak and talons.

Seraphimon and Metalangemon with Shurimon, Arcreumon and Magnadramon were firing attacks and hitting with deadly accuracy. It took eight digimon to fall before the force retreated. They're gone, Ken said.

Not because of us, Kovin said pointing into the sky. There was no mistaking the force left because of the fifteen fighter jets now converging on the location. Get in the air, now. Ken, Yolei, TK, fall back. Kari, Kelryn let's go. The three with winged digimon took theirs into the sky leaving the others as back up.

What's the plan? Kelryn said.

Scare them off, Kovin yelled back. They were now flying directly at the oncoming formation in the deadly game. The gap was closing fast as Kovin turned on his headset radio to a different frequency. Hard part about playing chicken' in knowing when to flinch, he said to the pilots.

Are we sure this is smart? Kari asked.

Absolutely, watch, Kovin said as three of them launched air-to-air missiles. Arcreumon fired her attack and shattered the projectile; Magnadramon dodged it, and kicked off it making it explode past her. Aeromon was able to catch it in his talon and turn it around. The pilot detonated the weapon before it could reach them, but they did decide to retreat in the face of that much power. Let's get back inside and sorted out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

So what do we do now? Kari asked. She and the rest of the Alphas were in the control room of the base.

That seems to be our question of choice, Ken said. We're always jumping from step to step, faster and faster.

Just as it should be, Kovin said. Small steps, small goals. When you assemble the small, easily attainable goals, you see us accomplishing a lot. Some half-heartily agreed while others showed no reaction. What is our situation?

We have three-thousand digidestined outside Tokyo waiting to take the city apart and us with it, TK said. We are only seventy people to hold them back. To top it off, Japan is using military force to attack all digimon. It's not working, and they can't tell the difference between us and them.

Yolei said. That sound's pretty hopeless. How to we fix it?

Level the field, Relaina said. We're being attacked from two sides, we can't defend against that. So we stop one of the enemies.

Exactly how do we do that? Kelryn asked.

* * *

The city fathers of Tokyo and the higher-ranking military leaders were in a heated debate in the city's main hall. The city executives refused to evacuate the city, claiming that they mustn't run from their homes. The military was pleading for an evacuation and saying that it was not martial law, that they wanted to protect the civilian lives.

We just can't turn tail and run, the Mayor said. We will be fine. And you need to stop attacking the Guardian force, they're the only ones equipped to fight as you demonstrated.

That was a strafing attack to test their defences, we can turn the heat up a lot more, the general said.

To what end? Destroy the city? I can't allow that. The general was trying to form another argument but was stopped by voices from outside the door shouting.

You can't go in there! It's restricted! A guard was yelling. The door was opened as Kovin and Relaina came in.

Arrest them! The general yelled.

Not in my chambers, the mayor yelled back. You are in my city and I have the last word. Let them speak. The guards fell back, but not far, and kept their weapons ready.

Relaina and I are unarmed, Kovin said. You can check if you'd like. The general nodded and both were padded down and found clean, except for their digivices. That stays with me.

It could be a weapon, the guard said.

So could a carrot if you stab someone with it, Kovin said and turned to address the mayor and general. Tokyo does have to be evacuated. The other digidestined are not going to give a damn about the civilian population and will kill anyone in their way. The general looked happier that Kovin took his side. The military must also leave. Your weapons will do nothing to ultimate-level digimon, and most are that or better.

Run along home, son, the general said. We are trained for this. We are the ones to save the city from these monsters. Not a few kids.

You watch who you call a ... Kovin was interrupted by the window shattering and a raptor-like digimon jumping through it.

Are you Kovin? It asked.

Who wants to know? Kovin asked.

My lady Alexis wants a word with you, it said.

The general yelled as he and four guards began empting rifles and shotguns into the digimon. He was cringing a bit from pain, but it was like he was annoyed at being pricked with pins. The raptor grabbed Kovin around the chest and sprang out the same window on to the grass. Relaina and the general quickly followed.

Relaina yelled up at the roof. Ozlimon and Wyrvenmon were already descending having heard the noise and sensed the raptor.

Wyrvenmon warp-digivolve to ... Draconismon

The dragon hit the raptor in the head as he prepared to jump again, causing him to drop Kovin. You could have gotten out of this peacefully, the raptor said. And now you will die like everyone else.

Why are you fighting for them? Kovin asked. Do you even know what she's doing to digimon in those labs? Killing them.

it said. Prepare for battle. It did a standing broad jump to the top of a building where a boy was standing that they had missed seeing. Draconismon prepared to pursue but Relaina called her back.

Now do you see? Kovin asked. That was one champion-level digimon. There are thousands of ultimates and megas ready to take the place apart. Get every normal human out of here, military and civilian.

It was kind of convenient that the thing new to find you here, just as we were having our meeting, the general said as one of his aides came in.

he said saluting. We have reports of small monsters scouring the city looking for something, but they've all just pulled out. There were about four hundred contacts.

Only four hundred looking for me? Kovin asked.

Were there any attacks? Relaina asked the aide.

No ma'am, he said. They avoided combat. Kovin called the general aside and spoke quietly.

That was four hundred small ones looking for me, Kovin said. When all of them get here looking to fight your guys won't be able to stop it. They couldn't stop this little bit even. Kovin sighed. You have long-range scanners and satellites. You can watch us to see were not raiding the city. Call it a quarantine, whatever you need. This is a list of my people, all seventy. Kovin handed over three sheets of paper stapled together. You could betray my trust right now and arrest us all, but one general to another, we're both trying to save lives. I'm the one with the artillery. The general turned back to the assembly.

Your honour, activate the emergency broadcast system and declare an evacuation. Mister Langley, the general turned to his aide. Have the captain begin the evacuation of all civilians, when their gone, our people. This is a list of names of special operatives to be left in the city. The aide saluted again and was off. Mister Kovin, I won't be able to protect you politically for long. Kovin nodded and turned to leave.

What does that mean? Relaina asked as they left.

If the military just denies the monsters, it looks like stupid UFOs or ghosts. If they evacuate a city, it means there is something here to find. The entire world will have its eyes on this city for the next few days. Especially with stories already spreading of the monster attacks. Kovin turned back to see a helicopter leave the roof of the large building while shielding his eyes from the sun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kari stood holding a katana in a defensive stance. Ian, one of the Lambda Guardians stood facing her, also with a katana preparing to attack. He yelled and brought the blade down to hit hers three times. She twisted her back and brought her blade under his and sent it flying. A kick to the back of his knee sent him to the ground just as the sword embedded itself in the wooden floor of the gym.

What was that? Ian asked.

Just a little something I thought up, Kari said. You better be prepared for an enemy to be a lot more creative when his life is at stake. Kelryn came over carrying the sword.

This almost hit me, she said. She asked handing the blade to Ian.

So I'm not much of a swords guy, he said. Why do we have to use swords and throwing stars and sai and things like that anyway. Kari walked over to the bench and pulled a gun from her bag. Not the kind the fired bullets, but rather foam darts.

Rachel, come here, Kelryn said. Rachel came over with a pair of stars in hand to see what was going to happen.

There are twenty-four shots in that thing, Kari said handing Ian the toy. Try to hit me. She stood five metres from him with her blade out. He drew and fired three quick shots. All the darts were tossed from the air with her katana. Ian got mad and fired the entire magazine empty, while Kari swatted each from the air. When it clicked Kari jumped, yelled and brought her sword down cutting the toy in half while still in his hand.

So what does that prove? Ian asked. You couldn't get real bullets like that.

Kari said. But this blade doesn't rely on ammunition.

Our stars do, Rachel said. Why do we use them instead of guns?

Remember how hard it was to use them when you first started? Kelryn asked, Rachel nodded. You could use a dropped gun, but the enemy can't use a dropped star. They'd probably cut their hand the way you did when you first tried. Rachel and Ian thought about it while looming at the other pairs of people in the large gym learning to use alternative weapons. Swords, katanas, sai, staffs, stars, and simple hand-to-hand. Kari called Kelryn aside to share a drink. You two keep practising, Kelryn said.

They will be getting guns when this happens for real, won't they? Kari asked.

Yeah, Kovin and Ken have a stockpile ready to go for them. TK also has enough uniforms for all of us now so there won't be any confusion over who is who.

Is that wise? Kari asked. Having all of us marked for Alexis and her guys to pick off?

It'll keep one of them from shooting a friend. Don't worry, Kelryn said.

I just hope it's over soon.

You and me both, Kelryn said.

* * *

Yolei, TK and Ken were walking around downtown between their outposts on rooftops. All three were wearing the navy-blue flight suits as uniforms, in fact all the Guardians were now. People were being rushed about by the soldiers in the mass evacuation. It was slightly more controlled than chaos if one gave the situation a quick glance, but it was working. They were also wearing the blue uniforms so the military could easily identify them as the special operatives', and not force them to evacuate.

This is crazy, TK said. Can the seventy of us really defend an area the size of Tokyo?

We can do it, Ken said. I just never thought I'd be in control of a city at this age.

You've only got like 1.4% control, Yolei said.

No one likes a math geek, Ken said.

I was never really that good at math, Yolei said. I checked before we left, I was curious. TK, who has post four? TK didn't answer. He had stopped and was scratching the calculation on a piece of paper. Wake up! You don't have to check it.

It's more like 1.42 I think, TK said.

Oh shut up, Ken said laughing. Who has post four?

TK said. You should have seen Ivy freak-out when she saw how high up it was. Ken pressed the elevator button to select the top floor of the building they entered.

She not like heights? Yolei asked.

The elevator opened on the observation platform of the building. They found James and Robin looking towards the horizon with a telescope each, and the other five playing cards in the empty restaurant.

You guys have permission to be in here? Yolei asked.

No one was around, so we decided to wait inside to ask them, Martin said. Don't worry, the door was unlocked, the security system's off, and al the snacks are ones we brought.

We had to, Franklin said. I don't think any of us can stand Japanese food.

Yolei said. Ken and TK had learned English, and Yolei already knew both languages. Everyone else there could only speak English, so the other three could talk clearly.

Karera ariyou daidou, TK said.

Ken said.

Hi to you too, Phoebe said. Can we talk in English?

Yolei said. You have any nachos in there?

Ivy said. And you ain't getting any. You three live in Japan, you know where to get food you like.

Whoa, gear-down there, big trucker, Yolei said.

That has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard, Bennett said.

I knew you'd understand it, then, Yolei said. You guys seen anything yet?

We've been able to identify fifteen hundred different digimon out there, Martin said.

Fifteen hundred now? Ken asked as Yolei's cell phone rang. That's a tad many, isn't it.

Should be one hell of a party when they get here, Martin said.

What's keeping them? TK asked.

I think they're trying to whip together a few of those cannons we saw earlier, Martin said.

How soon? Yolei asked still on the phone and her face was white. All of them? Everyone stopped when the heard the urgency of the call. I'm coming right now. Yolei hung up the phone. TK, Ken, let's go.

What's going on? Martin asked.

We have the weapon to end this war, Yolei said.

What' wrong then?

To fire it correctly, we all have to be hit as well. All seventy of us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kovin hung up his cell phone and turned back to Izzy. They were in one of the larger labs of their new base. Relaina was checking some calculations; not because she doubted Izzy, but because she doubted the rouge Watcher's research. Yolei, TK and Ken are coming now. I've already called Kari and Kelryn, they were still at the gym, Kovin said.

You guys are sure about this? Relaina asked again.

For the last time, yes, Izzy said.

We've checked it over too many times because we didn't believe it ourselves, Joe said. Kovin looked around the various tables of computers and papers.

How much time between when I say to do it, and it's actually done? Kovin said.

Did you even hear what I said would happen?

Yes I did, Kovin said, angry. I just want to know both sides of the coin. How long? Izzy scrambled some calculations.

I think, he said punching some buttons on a scientific calculator. Between confirmation and complete execution would be about five minutes. Though it will likely be less than that.

Five minutes, Kovin repeated. Five minutes, five minutes, five minutes. He looked around again. How will it happen?

No idea, Joe said.

What's the play? Relaina asked.

We're going to try using it without using it, Kovin said. Joe, get on the radio and call yellow alert'. Izzy, make sure every last one of our digimon are informed about this. They have a say in it too. Unless all one hundred and forty of us agree to it, we don't use it.

Agree to what? Ozlimon asked coming in. What are we studying? The little bird hopped up on the table. Kovin scratched his head some.

I've got to go out at the moment, and I have to leave you here. Izzy will explain it, and I need you to tell all the other digimon, Kovin said. Joe, can you also get Sora and Tai in here? I need everyone with a digivice outside.

No problem, he said.

* * *

Now I know this isn't smart, Relaina said. You should've brought Kelryn, or Yolei, or Ken. Or maybe you should have brought anyone but me. Better yet, why even do this? This is bloody suicide.

I have a white flag, Kovin said.

Relaina said. But what are the red and green ones for?

Christmas is coming, Kovin said.

Not for like five months, Relaina said. And you don't celebrate Christmas.

OK, I'll find something else for them to do.

Kovin and Relaina continued walking along the road. It was an access road to an abandoned power station in the hills above Tokyo. On their left the landscape swept away below them, revealing the cityscape and the bay leading to the ocean beyond. The sunlight shimmered on the water behind the deserted city. Not a building was lit, and not a street had people walking it, but that didn't take away from the powerful look of the place, and the need to defend people's homes. To their right the forested hills rose toward the sky. They had seen four people following them at various times in the trees, the followers thought they couldn't be seen, but Kovin and Relaina could see and identify them easily.

It'd like to remind you that this is suicide, Relaina said. Kovin ignored her and left the road to begin scaling the hill. Relaina was close behind but still weary that what they were doing was the worst idea anyone had ever had. He hadn't even consulted the rest of the Alphas on his plan. Even she was unsure what was going to happen when they walked right into the enemy camp. They crested the top and looked into the valley. The void between and the hills beyond were covered with tents, and their human and digimon occupants. Neither of them needed to count to tell that all three thousand were there. They descended a few metres and were met by three kids wielding a rifle each, and a digimon.

Come with us, the lead boy said.

Am I to see Alexis? Kovin asked.

he said.

Am I to walk away when I'm done?

That remains to be seen, the boy said. They were led to a ring of tents, and to the larger one within it. Alexis was sitting on a bench with another man sharpening a daikatana.

Kovin, a pleasure to meet you, Alexis said.

Kovin replied and sat on the bench across from her.

Alexis said with a detestable hatred in her voice. It was no secret these two had no love for each other. Both wished they could bury sharpened steel in the other's chest. You played us all didn't you? As a watcher you played us, but you also played the watchers back, didn't you? But then you betrayed us all because you were a digidestined yourself. And you betrayed my free digidestined by selling their secrets to the Guardians.

I sold nothing, Relaina yelled.

Why am I here? Kovin asked, interrupting the fight.

First, why do you come freely when I tried to have you brought forcefully?

If you want to talk, I'll talk. But I can walk on my own, Kovin said.

Anyway, I'd like to offer you and your Guardians a chance to leave with your skin intact. I don't want you I want the lab, Alexis said.

You know we've found it, Kovin said. We can reverse the experiment.

Which one, there were seventeen critical experiments in there.

Number one, Kovin said. Alexis' face went white, making her look like a porcelain doll against her straight black hair. We can reverse it. And then you loose. For good.

You'll be the one loosing, boy.

That kind of fight we're guaranteed to win.

Why don't you leave before a bullet finds you? Alexis asked and went back to sharpening her daikatana. Kovin drew one of his normal katanas and in a fast, but powerful swipe managed to break her blade in a shower of sparks. Three people around her drew blades and others drew guns preparing to rip him apart. Alexis just laughed. You've got a hell of a blade there, she said.

Or you can leave before thy blade finds your chest, Kovin said. Alexis thought for a moment.

Do you really think you can walk out of here alive? She swiped away Kovin's white and green flags. And what are these for?

The white one was for you, so you wouldn't attack me coming in. I have to be holding green one when we leave or you all die.

We die? She laughed. How it that possible? Kovin pulled a red flag and threw it above his head. Three bullets ripped it apart, but there was no report of the guns to follow to the shooter. I see. I assume you have more that three people in my forest.

Kovin said. May I leave?

You may. But don't get cocky. You'll have out answer soon enough. Kovin turned and he and Relaina walked out following the same course they took in. They had to go back to the city and await the battle. They also had to defend the supply of food therein, because this mobile army needed to be fed, and Kovin wanted them hungry.

When did we have three guys with us? Relaina asked.

Never. But a flagstaff with a few pyrotechnics looks like it was shot, doesn't it?

That was risky, she said. I still think we should have died.

Let's get back and keep that very thing from happening, Kovin said.

Hey, if we fight all out. If we retreat, or even if we activate Izzy's thing. All ways people die. There's no way to win, Relaina said.

Perhaps not, Kovin said. But if we can't win we'll make their victory taste so bitter it might as well be a defeat.

I thought you were the good guy of this story? Relaina asked. What's with the sore looser routine and chopping her blade? You've never done anything the way the hero or good guy is supposed to.

This isn't an animé or movie or story, and no one said I was the good guy, Kovin said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kovin, Sara and Yolei were each on their digimon flying over Tokyo's deserted east end. They were making sure their city was kept safe. Defending a city of Tokyo's size was hard, but they were doing fine to date. Yolei and Kovin took Sara out with them on this patrol, not to get her used to flying in formation or their new military like structure, but rather to familiarise her with the city. Birdramon, Feamon, and Aquilamon were enjoying the time out in the air even though it was a circular patrol.

Yolei was flying point with Sara on her left, and Kovin on her right. He and Sara were scanning the city streets for anything out of the ordinary. Kovin looked at a street a few blocks over and found something that fit that category. A Konpakumon and an Inferimon were standing outside a convenience store, undoubtedly while their partners raided it for food or fun.

Ladies, we got two hostiles four points to the right, Kovin said. Everyone in for some target practice follow me.

I'm in.

I'm in, both said and all three birds banked right in sync. The Konpakumon floated slightly being a ghost digimon, and was slightly transparent. It was little more that a tradition white-sheet looking ghost. The Inferimon looked pale and white, like some dead thing that shouldn't be seeing the light of day. Both looked small, but their own digimon could sense that both of their targets were mega-capable.

Feamon, can you set us down in the intersection away from them? Kovin asked. Feamon set down on the street half a block away from them. The other two digimon had seen them and alerted their partners.

Once they digivolve, they're going to be hard to beat, Feamon said.

They're both virus type, Aquilamon said.

And we're all data type, Birdramon said.

Kovin said. Aeromon is virus type.

I thought Ozlimon was vaccine? Sara asked.

I am up to champion, Feamon said. At ultimate I'm data type, and mega I'm virus type. A boy and girl came out of the store and dropped bags stuffed with things on the ground. They looked about twenty, and although they weren't uniformed, they were dressed for a fight.

So what's the goal here, Kovin? Yolei asked. Repel or reconfigure? She said the last word while punching her own fist, feeling the need to shed blood.

Sara, what do you think? Kovin asked.

We try to repel, and use lethal force if needed. Either way they leave the city, Sara said. The humans must survive.

You know they're army does have non-digidestined people in it, Kovin said. You're right to that point. If they challenge us to the death, make sure they lose.

Konpakumon digivolve to ... Yuureimon digivolve to ... Yureimon

Inferimon digivolve to ... Letalismon digivolve to ... Letifermon

They're enemy had digivolved, but only to ultimate. Why'd they stop there, why not to mega? Kovin asked. Guys, don't one-up them, wait until they go to mega before you do.

But then Talomon will only be data-type, Birdramon said.

It's still three on two. Make it work, Kovin said.

Feamon digivolve to ... Talomon

Birdramon digivolve to ... Garudamon

Aquilamon digivolve to ... Halsemon

Talomon, Garudamon and Halsemon began walking slowly at the others. They held a defensive stance preparing for a fast attack from the others. Garudamon held the centre position while Talomon and Halsemon flanked her preparing to circle the others. When they realised they were being penned in they struck fast and hard.

Yuurei blast!

Death's hand! They fired their attacks as hard as they could, but it looked like they were already out of breath. The Yuureimon now looked like a spectral bird, and left glowing yellow trials behind it's transparent glowing white body. It's teeth shone, but the thing appeared to be nothing more than a smoky tendril. It's attack corrected them of that assessment when it shattered some concrete. The Letifermon was like a human corpse, pale-green skin that was missing in places revealing bone and layers of decaying flesh. Both girls found it horrid, and it also looked like it should have no strength but it's attack hit Halsemon hard. The armoured bird lost a lot of colour and fell to the ground severely weakened.

Yolei yelled and ran to him. The Yuureimon tried to fire again but Garudamon's Wing Blade sopped it.

Do they look weak to you? Sara asked.

I noticed, Kovin said. They should be firing much heavier attacks at the ultimate level. Those are barely champion strength.

Wing Blade!

Sonic Blast! Garudamon's and Talomon's attacks brought the other two back to rookies and sent them into unconsciousness. Both of the humans picked up their digimon and the food and started running, but slow because of their burdens. Kovin drew one of his blade's feeling suspicious, but none of them perused.

Talomon and Garudamon reverted to Ozlimon and Biyomon. They walked over to where Yolei was cradling Hawkmon. He's just stunned, she said. He'll be fine. Biyomon fluttered over with a bottle of water from the store.

she said. It's nice and cold. Yolei accepted the bottle and Hawkmon drank willingly.

That was too easy, Sara said. There's something wrong with their digimon. They must be in worse shape than we thought.

That could also be a trick, Yolei said. They want us to think that they send their best into enemy territory. What if they sent their weakest to fool us?

Exactly why we have to find out, Kovin said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kovin descended the staircase into the main room of their base after Yolei, and before Sara. The rest of the Alphas were there relaxing because they had been through a though day of training and preparing. I need to go back to their camp, Kovin said. I think there's something wrong with them. You want to come with, Kelryn?

I can't right now, she said.

Why not? Kovin asked.

Don't worry, Ken said. I'm there.

Me too, added TK.

Kovin said. But why can't you come?

She said she can't, Relaina said.

Just go, Yolei said. She'll be fine.

We can take care of her, Kari said. To emphasise the fast Gatomon and Patamon already returned with a glass of water.

What the hell is going on? Kovin demanded.

We're going on a scouting party, TK said as he and Ken began dragging Kovin out. He tried to fight back, but realising he couldn't win he left in a hurry. Ozlimon, Patamon and Wormmon followed at a distance. What the hell was that about? Kovin asked hitting the street after leaving the building.

Ah we just didn't need any girls on this one, Ken said.

TK said. It's never just the three of us. Let the ladies have their time.

That is such a bullshit answer, Kovin said walking past his car.

We're walking? TK said.

Yeah, they can see a car coming, Kovin said. We've a much better chance of sneaking in on foot.

* * *

They followed a different road out of the city and around the hills from the side. It took three hours to reach the base of the substantial land mass, during the time they kept fairly quiet. Ozlimon and Patamon flew ahead some while Wormmon was content to ride on Ken's back almost the whole way. After twenty minutes of climbing the hill Kovin motioned for them to get down. Three boys with rifles made a patrol past them without seeing them. Why wouldn't they have digimon with them? Kovin asked. I saw digivices.

I can barely sense any nearby, Ozlimon said.

Me too, Patamon said. It's like there's only a few at the top of the hill.

There are three thousand, Ken said. Are you guys numb? How can you barely sense three thousand of them?

I don't know, Wormmon said. They continued up the hill and crouched when they reached the crest. They saw the same tent city of the army Kovin saw earlier, a little over a quarter of them were lit, but the rest had gone to sleep for the night. Feeling a little braver, the three ventured into the camp trying to hear or see anything of value. They found Alexis near her command circle of tents talking to the same girl Kovin saw in the city.

They're just too weak, the girl said.

This is really becoming a problem, Alexis said. I sent you two because you have the strongest two digimon here. And you guys can't even get to mega anymore?

They can't, the girl said. I've given as much food around as we could get, but they're going to have no fight left in a day or two.

Then that's it, Alexis said. We attack tomorrow at noon before they get any weaker. Pass the word to the section commanders.

Yes, ma'am, she said and left. The three spies fell back to a safer distance where they could talk.

You hear that? Ken asked. I knew an army marched on its stomach, but I never thought this could happen.

How did they loose food? Kovin asked. You'd think three thousand people and digimon around would have them knowing how to feed them.

Whatever happened, TK said. It's an advantage that we have to exploit.

I agree, Ken said.

OK, let's get back and get everyone ready, Kovin said. I'd like to attack them earlier but we don't have the manpower to even try and catch them off guard. Let's go. Kovin turned to begin walking back through the trees and stopped seeing the same three boys facing them. How you guys doing tonight? Kovin was trying to play the role of their friends.

Shouldn't you be in bed by now? One of them asked.

Yeah, sorry about that, Ken said. We couldn't sleep and were just going for a walk around to work of the energy.

I don't believe you, he said. All three tensed, as did there digimon who held back below the crest of the hill. You're Kovin, Ken, and TK if I remember correctly. Your three digimon are hiding just down the hill. Now they were really tense. This works out great.

How's that? Ken asked.

We don't want to fight, and we know a few others that don't either, the boy said, with his companion nodding. They were very nervous, and it didn't look like they were acting it, so Kovin believed them. We wanted to find away to just leave. Not join your side or anything, just leave. We each just go home. I know you may not believe me but that's what we want.

I do believe you, Kovin said. I'll always give a person the chance to walk away. During the fight tomorrow just land on the highway leading north out of the city. If all your digimon are rookies, and your walking, you won't be fired on. Deal? They nodded. Also, why are your digimon so weak? Don't you have any food?

We had lots, the boy said. But there were a few boxes that had food poisoning in them. We had to throw out the lot of it. They went back to their patrol as the others continued descending back to the city.

Is that really wise? Ken asked. Trusting them?

Kovin said. But I'm not counting on it to happen. If they do leave, let them. If not, don't worry about it.

This should even things up, TK said. If some of them leave and the rest are really weak, I think we can do it.

I've never heard anyone say we can do it' to a forty-three-to-one ratio, Kovin said. Let's get ready. Tomorrow is a big day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The female members of the Alphas sat around the base, pretty much doing nothing. Relaina occasionally responded to the radio taking status reports from their outposts around the city. Kari and Yolei were playing checkers while Kelryn was sleeping.

This is so crazy, Kari said. I don't want to fight like this. This is a real war and we're in the middle of it.

I know, Yolei said. It's scary. I never wanted this much responsibility at eighteen.

I sometimes wonder if I can handle all this, Kari said looking at Gatomon sleeping with Kelryn and Demireumon.

I guess we'll find out, Yolei said. She made another move. King me. Out of the blue they heard a loud gunshot. Yolei whipped around and had both her side arms out in the process and Kari at four stars in her fingers ready to fly. Both of them were also still calm looking for the source of the shot. Relaina stepped into the light with a smoking gun.

Don't worry, she said. It was just a blank. They looked at Kelryn who didn't wake up, but both cats were inching around the corner of the hallway they hid in, their fur standing straight out.

Why did you do that? Yolei asked holstering her guns.

To show you two something, Relaina said. You both drew your weapons with great reflexes and remained calm while looking for the source of danger.

Kari said. So what? We've had a lot of practice.

Don't worry about the battle we know will happen, Relaina said. Worry about afterward.

What do you mean?

Relaina sat down in a chair beside them to explain. When this is all over, we have to go back to normal lives. Schools and jobs, parents and boyfriends. Do you really think it will be so easy to just pick that back up again? How long have we been fighting?

I was eight years old when I got Gatomon, Kari said.

And I was thirteen when I met Hawkmon, Yolei said.

Relaina said. I was fourteen when I met Wyrvenmon. This battle is just going to be the same as everything we've always done. It's afterward that we'll be in new territory. That's what scares me.

That is kind of scary, Yolei said.

We'll be fine, Kari said. I'd like some peace and quiet.

Sometimes I wonder how all this started, Yolei said.

Oh yeah, Relaina said. You guys had already left when we figured that out. Kovin and Kelryn started it.

No I mean the war, Yolei said. How we got to where we are.

If you follow the cause and effect back far enough, it was a Kelryn making a mistake. Or Kovin making one. They both say it was their own fault.

What are you talking about? Kari asked. How could they start a war?

OK, we are fighting an army of rouge digidestined and watchers, Relaina said. They have and army because they were able to form the groups together. The groups formed because the Guardians were too good at their job, and they wanted to be stronger. The Guardians formed because Kovin shattered the Ultimate Twelve. The rouge watchers broke away because he was attacking the Ultimate Twelve. He attacked them because he was nearly insane from Kelryn shooting him. I tried to help when I knew him, but he just kept getting worse. And Kelryn shot him because she misinterpreted Demireumon's explanation of the game, and thought she had to fight him. Make sense?

In the weirdest way, Kai said. It does. If Kelryn had taken three seconds to talk, none of this would have happened.

It is my fault then, Kelryn said. They looked over to see her sitting up, she had been listening to them. There's not even a question anymore, all these people will die because of me.

That's not true, Relaina said.

You had no idea one thing could snowball this far, Yolei said. It's just really bad luck.

I hope Kovin can handle all this, Kari said. We don't need him snapping in the middle of it.

Why haven't you told him yet? Yolei asked.

When and what I tell him is my business, Kelryn said. Besides, he doesn't need to think about that right now.

Maybe he does, Kari said. He should know. He's going to find out sooner or later.

I know, Kelryn said. But right now I can keep this hidden, and that's the way it's going to stay. All five of you promised.

How many people do know? Relaina asked.

As far as we can tell, Kari said. Kovin and Ozlimon are the only two Alphas who don't. No one from other sections know. I don't see why they would anyway.

Just don't tell him, Kelryn said. He can't know.

Relaina said. Do we have any idea when this fight is going to happen? We're building up and preparing, but both sides are just staring at each other waiting.

Tomorrow at noon, Kovin said. He, TK and Ken just came through the tunnel into the room. Because of the acoustics they could hear the girls talking, but couldn't understand anything but the last question.

We got into their camp, TK said. All of them, human and digimon are suffering from food poisoning so their going to attack tomorrow before the digimon get any weaker.

That is sick and sadistic, Kari said. Making everyone fight when they're sick.

Ken said. If any of them start leaving on the north highway on foot, let them go. We have a deal with some people who don't want to fight.

What makes you think they're not screwing you over? Relaina asked.

If it happens, great, Kovin said. Otherwise, it makes almost no difference to us. So let it happen. Kovin looked around at the seven digimon who were all just listening to the conversation. You guys ready?

You know it, Gatomon said.

Do we have a vote it on using the weapon? Kovin asked. Kelryn handed him a sheet of paper with lots of notes on it.

Then that's it, Kovin said. Call red alert. We have ten and a half hours. I want everyone ready and rested. Tomorrow we finish it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kovin sat on Talomon's back. He looked foreword at the fleet of digimon sitting ready to attack on the hills beyond the city. They had begun to congregate there a few hours ago, always increasing in number. No one specific digimon could be picked out at this distance as the crowd covered the hills like a coloured blanket that constantly shifted position, as if the hills themselves were restless. Kovin could feel more and more tension in the air since the evacuation of Tokyo. And the sight in front of him made no secret about what his answer from the rouge watchers and digidestined would be.

The sun felt hot on his shoulders. All the elements of nature were insisting that the coming battle not take place. The sun was scorching, and all the clouds gave way to allow it to heat the Earth. Even the wind stopped refusing to cool the situation, letting shimmering heat waves become visible anywhere one looked. Kovin reached behind himself to scratch his back, but was really checking the presence of his katana. If it came down to hand-to-hand combat, as it likely would, it would keep him alive. He reached to the box on his right side and activated the radio in his helmet.

All Guardian squadron controllers, crimson squadron controller. Role call and report status. He said. The reports came back quick, each putting all the skill they could into hiding their fear. The voices sounded confident, but the speaker felt unsteady.

Emerald squadron ready.

Violet squadron ready.

Magenta squadron ready.

Sapphire squadron ready.

Cyan squadron ready.

Teal squadron ready. Kovin again looked at the sun, quietly apologising to it for the killing that must take place.

He said. Ground unit status?

All units ready, friend. She said. Kovin turned on Talomon and looked over the roofs of the taller of Tokyo's buildings. Each was packed with flight ready digimon, each carrying his human partner and ready for battle. Kovin looked over the edge to the deserted streets of the city. Deserted at least to the regular population; the streets were crammed with ground digimon, formed into squadrons and wings.

Kovin felt sad. He thought of his son and wife. Azuma had no idea why all these things were happening, he only knew the situation was dangerous, and that his parents would look out for him. Kovin desperately wanted to take his son in his arms, and Kelryn by his side and just walk away. Just leave everyone and everything and live in peace. If he was going into battle, he wanted Kelryn by his side. Arcreumon was strong and would be there, but he wanted a counterpart who knew how he felt.

The coming battle was inevitable. These two factions must now decide the fate of the world. Lives would be lost on both sides. Before the day is out Kovin knew he would see the ground red with blood. There was no way to get out of the situation without it. They had exhausted every resource and idea available. The rest of the Guardian council and Watchers would have kept trying, but the hand had been tipped.

Remember everyone: they fire the first shot. When we do move in we're in the tightest formation possible right along the deck covering the number of our ground forces. When I give the word, open like a starburst. When it comes time to fight, give them plenty to remember you by.

Today we are not just fighting for our own lives or our digimon's lives. We are fighting to keep our way of life. We are defending the lives of our families and friends. We are also protecting the civilian population of the planet. And if, scratch that, when we win the day, when the attacks are silent, we will go forth in peace to preserve what we will win in war.

Many of you have never met before today, and some of us feel the same urge to turn and fight each other as the game has always been done. A great poet once said, For he today that sheds his blood with me shall be my brother.' Kovin paused and thought for another moment.

Let's do what we came here to do. All units engage!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Talomon took to the air and was followed by the other forty-two flyers. Kovin had five others following him directly in the crimson squadron. Sara on Phoenixmon, Kari on Magnadramon, Ken's Metalangemon, TK's Seraphimon, and Relaina's Draconismon. Relaina, Ken, and TK were with the ground runners because their digimon didn't easily carry them. The flyers moved up off the rooftops then used gravity to build up speed coming down and swooped over the runners. The land-based digimon looked up to see the blanket of flyers cover them, and their number. The whole three dimensional formation was able to move along one street and did so until they left the city, which wasn't long.

Kovin, Kelryn, Kovin's headset crackled. All target forces moving in, looks like terminal speed. Contact in fifteen seconds.

Two factions came here today, Kovin said. But in the end, there can be only one. The rouge digimon group can only be described as a fleet when it came over the hill like a tidal wave of destruction waiting to happen. Several hundred shots came at them from digimon and vehicle based gun. 

Talomon digivolve to ... Aeromon

The massive white bird shot into the sky straight up as all the other flyers took different directions. The ground runners all pounced in new directions themselves. It was like seeing a bomb go off with the pieces of shrapnel ripping into the coming wave. The rouge digimon's entire rank fell back from the ferocity of the Guardian attack.

The goal of self-defence is to make the attacker believe they're the ones being attacked, and that's just what the Guardians did. All seventy fired their most powerful ranged attacks at two targets in the enemy ranks. It cut their quarry into three more manageable sections, but the ratio was still nearly fourty-three to one, so now it was time to go to work.

Relaina, Kovin, Kovin said. Get our jeeps in behind the enemy, that anti-air fire is going to bring us down.

All the digimon can take lots of bullet hits, she said.

Yeah but I can't! Kovin yelled into the radio. A human can't take and anti-air bullet. Take them out NOW! Kovin banked on Aeromon and fired at a huge pterodactyl-like digimon, making it pixilate instantly.

Relaina was driving one of the fifty-nine jeeps in their control, and Ken was running the machine gun. They, like a few others could not be with their digimon in the fight. They were also beefed up with a few of the watchers and the last of their resources. You want to keep it steady there? Ken asked.

You want to drive? Relaina yelled back. They crossed the paths of three other similarly equipped cars, and Ken made scrap metal out of all of them.

Ken said. I rather like it here. He looked up to see one of their own taking hits in the air from a few others. He lined up the gun and put bullets into the eyes and face of them. They shrugged of the target and came at Ken. Aeromon sweeping around and firing his Ionic Force' saved him.

Kari was driving for TK lining him up with shots. He was making better use of time and ammunition than Ken with his marksmanship skills. He was also ripping apart cars like they were toys. Does anyone else think this fight is going way too easy? TK asked into the radio.

They've lot one hundred fifty-seven units, we've lost zero, Kelryn's voice came back.

And why is that? Kovin asked. The scales weren't tipped that far.

Ain't broke, Relaina said. Don't fix it. Kari spun the jeep around so TK could fire at an enemy ground runner that was attacking another jeep.

Kovin said. How many units are we facing right now?

All of them, I imagine, she said.

Only one thousand, two hundred, Izzy's voice came back on the radio and said. That's only half of them!

Izzy, find the others now! Kovin banked again to dodge several hit coming at him. Metalangemon and Seraphimon silenced those shooters forever. He banked the other way to engage a pocket of targets to his right.

Seraphimon yelled. Kovin looked to see her spiralling toward the ground. She had taken six hits at once and was plummeting. Seraphimon broke formation to try and catch her, and ended up taking hits himself. TK and Kari's jeep was no where to be seen in the horrendous melee. Kovin had the rest of them turn down and cover them long enough to regain their flight.

Once back in the air Kovin saw a girl on a similar eagle digimon fly up beside him. You really think you can win this? She said with a smile, yelling across the void. Kovin answered by drawing a gun from his said and putting a bullet in her chest. She and her digimon screamed in pain and plummeted. The digimon pixilated and Kovin looked away before the girl hit.

Kovin said to himself. I do think I can win. He holstered the gun and flew off.

* * *

Where are they Izzy? Sora asked. She and Tai were watching the screens tracking their own forces, while Izzy and Joe tracked and scanned for the enemy.

I can't find them, he said. They must have some way to mask their signal.

Joe said. We've never seen a way to mask D-Power.

Keep looking, Tai said. He turned his attention back to the screens of lines and colours that was almost a jumble of garbage with all the contacts. Sora was tracking and giving bird's eye hints to the ground units, while Tai made attempts to cover the flyers.

Oh no! Sora said.

Kelryn asked.

We just lost two at once! She said back.

Which ones?!? Kelryn demanded in a panic.

Jewel from Epsilon, and jeep twenty-six, Sora said.

Kovin, Kelryn, Kelryn said. One jeep, and one ground runner gone.

Keep it that way, Kovin's voice said back. Whenever someone in the field talked they could hear the horrendous sounds of the battle around them. All five of them at their skin crawling when they heard it.

Joe, scan status? Izzy asked.

Ninty-seven percent, he said, and paused. I got them!

Bearing one-six-five, Joe said.

Their over the water. They're coming in from the ocean! Izzy yelled.

Are they coming to hit our guys in the back? Sora asked.

Kovin, Kelryn, Kelryn said. We found your other group. I have nine hundred contacts coming in from the south-east. Trajectory suggests they're not going for you.

They're going to secure the base! Kovin yelled. Tai was out of the command room door and up the stairs with all the speed and stamina of a soccer player. He left the entrance tunnel on the stairs to the warehouse floor where a hundred and fifty men with sharp-shooting rifles were waiting. Tai picked one up himself.

Time to go duck-hunting, he said as they all began filing to one of several ladders to the roof.

* * *

Kari and TK were still mowing through the ground forces and occasionally offering a shot aloft. They were making good progress, and although they took many shots, they were still good to go. Kari spun the car to a new random direction looking for new targets. But she over-calculated and rolled the car. TK was flung clear onto the grass, nearly missing a rock with his head. Kari was trapped under it.

TK yelled. Ignoring a sprained ankle he ran to her. He climbed under trying to find her. She was still belted in and unconscious. TK tried unbuckling her and got her to the ground when she woke.

What happened? She asked.

You're a horrible driver, TK said. Don't ever do that again.

Kari yelled and grabbed her leg. Two bullets had penetrated, and judging by the blood, it was several minutes ago.

When did that happen? TK asked.

Ten, fifteen minutes ago, Kari said.

Oh my god, why didn't you tell me, TK said. You need help!

Just leave me a gun and get out of here! She yelled back.

I'm not leaving you, TK said.

Give me a gun and get moving! She yelled. I'll be fine, you can still throw bullets around, GO! TK didn't like it, but he gave her his spare gun and a kiss, and ran off to flag down one of the other jeeps to ride in.

* * *

Fall back! Kovin yelled. Everyone fall back to the city! They were getting hit harder than they had ever thought possible. Kovin and most other humans in the air had taken lots of hits, and he alone was bleeding from four different spots.

We've lost two more digimon, Kelryn's voice said over the radio. Kovin ignored it and swung around to follow all his Guardians back to the city.

They following? Kovin asked.

Izzy said. They're all holding position, it looks like they're regrouping too. They must be much more effected than we thought. We're just taking them apart, and there's only twenty megas in the whole bunch.

It's still killing us, Kovin said. And where's the other nine hundred, if I'm doing the math right. Kovin brought Aeromon in to hover over the city's rooftops watching the rest of his guys land.

Kari's been hurt, Aeromon said. Kovin followed his gaze to a jeep that was carrying Kari on a stretcher, and TK with her.

Where are the others? Kovin asked again. There's like a third of them missing.

Right here, a voice said behind Kovin. Kovin turned to see the same boy he talked to last night. Name's Kyle. And I have nine hundred twelve guys ready to fight.

Kovin asked landing Aeromon.

Right there, Kyle pointed to an office building with several broken windows. All of them are in there waiting my signal. And every single one is a flyer. Kovin looked back at him, and confirmed what he was saying with a pair of binoculars. I got my hands on a few papers of Alexis' and found out what she was doing. Needless to say, I was able to convince a few more people to come, and to fight for the right side. Sorry we're late. Kovin looked out over the bay.

You'd be sorrier if you were them, Kovin said. All the digimon coming in had a human partner with them.

Kyle asked. Those are the hand-picked best guys in the force.

They watched at the flying armada came over land towards the warehouse that hid the base. Like thunder hundreds of rifles began firing. It was pandemonium in the sky as they started dropping like flies when the humans were killed by the sharpshooters on the roof. They turned to retreat but were cut down before they could even move and inch. All nine hundred of that squad was gone, and no doubt the bodies rained on the city.

Let's do it, Kovin said. Kyle nodded.

Anyone with a green band on their arm is mine, make sure your guys know. Kovin flicked the radio switch on and started talking but stopped. His skin went white and eyes wide when he saw what he did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

They're coming, Kovin said. Kyle turned and saw what Kovin did. All of the remaining rouge digidestined had taken flight or began running at them. They were in an attack line as long as it could be with all of their numbers contributing to it. The fleet coming at them was nothing less than frightening with its speed, numbers, and direction. Kovin's Guardians did have some allies fighting for them but they were separated and they were still licking their wounds trying to recover.

Wake up over there! Kyle was yelling at the building. It was a sure thing they couldn't hear him but he was having his hands like signal flags that carried the message to attack. The sight of them all taking flight was incredible. It was like watching bats leave a cave, hundreds of them seeming to be in chaos but all flying in tight formation to surround the city.

All Guardians we have to get back in this, Kovin said into the radio. It's not over just yet. His own people were quite a bit slower to respond to the attack command. Kovin knew that Kari was injured, and a few of them had died, and he wondered how many of his friends would live to survive this.

Shurimon landed on the roof of the building and took off again with his agile springy legs to the next rooftop. He was soon followed by Seraphimon and Metalangemon, and then by all the remaining flyers. The ground runners all held back around the base as the last inner wall of defence. There were so few of them left and in their injured state, if it did come down to them, the battle was already lost.

Kovin said. Let's get this going. Kovin climbed back on his friend and took off after the rest of the Guardian fleet. He came up close to the others and was sickened by the wounds both human and digimon were carrying. No one there still had his skin intact, but thankfully almost all had bandages. Everyone tighten around Aeromon for another starburst. They came in slowly together still flying fast at the oncoming force. Remember, the guys with green arm bands are fighting with us. The closest people to him nodded their acknowledgement. Kovin yelled and every single one of them took off in a new direction. Three seconds later they all fired in unison.

Sonic Blast! Kovin heard Aeromon's attack call, but his massive booming voice was drowned under the voices of all the other Guardian digimon firing energy blasts as well. The combined force ripped the air and seemed to shatter the very fabric of existence as it slammed into the attacking force. The bright white light faded and revealed it damage, having sent just over a hundred to the ground fatally.

Kovin said. Make them feel some pain. The flyers arced their flight paths and came down to join Kyle's small fleet in the hugest aerial combat any of them had ever seen, and none had dreamed. Aeromon led half of them under Kyle's ground and laid waste to the last of the enemy runners and jeeps. But when they tried to bank back up they came under a ferocious blast of fire and had to fall back. They were now no longer fighting over the open fields but rather the city, in and amongst the tall buildings. Aeromon was having a hard time manoeuvring with the fire and cramped space and was trying to get aloft to fire downward from the open sky. 

Metalangemon forgot his attacks and went into hard hand-to-hand combat slicing through enemy after enemy dealing out justice in the way only he could. Seraphimon was in a similar situation until a good dozen of them jumped him. But his adrenaline shot, vaccine type, and pure will enabled him to throw the group of and cut them all down, however not before several of his wing feathers were ripped off. Shurimon threw his double-stars around like toys, with less than toy-like effect severing limbs like butter. Sara landed Phoenixmon and she was pulling digimon out of the air and crushing them. It seemed to be going well until Kovin saw three of his Guardians fall when a boy banked around on a small fast flyer and removed their heads in quick order with a katana like the one he carried.

* * *

Capacitors at sixty percent, Joe said. He and Izzy had left the control room for the lab and were powering the many pieces of equipment inside.

We can't do this, Izzy said. I can't.

We have to, Joe yelled back at him over the loudly humming equipment. There is no other way.

There's always another way.

Not this time, Joe yelled back. Eighty percent. Izzy looked at the control console. Once the power was set the red button was all that had to be pushed to change the world. He didn't want that kind of power at his fingertips and didn't think anyone should. That's it Izzy, we're set. I don't want to do it either but it's what has to be done.

I know, Izzy said and they ran back to the control room. He picked up a radio headset and activated it. Kovin, it's ready to go.

* * *

Hang on one second, Kovin said standing on Aeromon, holding his feathers of support. I've got one more thing to take care of first. Kovin switched off the radio and called to his friend while the blood boiled in his eyes. Get him. Aeromon followed the boy with the katana and arced above him. The smaller flyer was not faster but was more able to turn in the tight streets and was doing his best to avoid the rage he now knew was coming from Kovin. Give a blast of speed and be ready to catch me, Kovin said.

Aeromon said and beat his wings to pass the smaller digimon. Kovin turned around and placed his feet on the back of the bird's skull.

Arc up, Kovin said. Aeromon aimed at the sky and Kovin let go. The small digimon thought Kovin had given up and had slowed down and stopped the tight manoeuvring. As he fell Kovin drew his katana from the scabbard on his back. He hit the enemy digimon and the impact send all three downward. It was unlikely the bird was going to fly again as Kovin's blade and pierced the chest of he boy, and pinned him down to the flesh of his digimon. Kovin grabbed the other blade and pulled both away as the falling flyer hit a building sending him off. He saw Aeromon as he fell through the air being attacked by over a dozen attacks at once. When he hit the ground, Kovin rolled over his blades and near broke his ankle, leaving instead a bad sprain. When he came to a stop he found himself almost right beside the base building they were using, and many of his friends came to help him.

Get bandages, someone yelled. Kovin blinked and found that rolling over the blades when he fell left very deep gashes on his chest.

Where's Relaina? Kovin asked because she was supposed to be the one holding the second sword.

She was hurt, they have her and Kari inside, the voice said. He couldn't place it, but did trust it as friendly. The fight was now lost, too many of them were falling before the others. Kyle's fleet was easily wiped out and it was likely that he too was dead. Aeromon was hit again and began falling back toward them. His massive girth hit the ground and they all felt the impact while standing against the building. He bounced up but came down as Ozlimon. Kovin tried to run and get him but was stopped, and another girl retrieved the Snowy Owl, whose white feathers were now stained red with his own blood.

Someone tell Izzy to do it, Kovin said. Sara landed from behind with Phoenixmon, the only of their flyers still able to. The twelve remaining ground runners and Phoenixmon stood sentry as the last defenders of the base. There were still over six hundred of the enemy force and they completely circled the building and waited. A spot of the circle parted and Alexis walked through with a new daikatana.

That was one hell of a fight, she said. But now I'm going to mess you up.

How many of your guys can fight? Kovin asked.

We don't use or even train in hand-to-hand, there's no use for it. We always use the digimon, Alexis said.

The large radio tower near them all began arcing with electrical energy. Everyone looked up at it to see bigger and bigger tendrils of electricity move around it. The sharpshooters on the roof, both sides of the digimon, and both sides of human looked.

You didn't, Alexis said in a panic.

We did, Kovin said and a beam of bright white energy shot out at every digimon there, while a larger one shot straight up at the sky.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kovin held Ozlimon close to him after the beam of energy faded. He expected the little bird to scream with pain, but he seemed quite content. Looking around he saw every digimon there on both sides revert calmly to their rookie stage. Humans around were holding their friends trying to figure it out. Kovin knew. The rest of his Guardians all knew. The portal to something called the Digital World, that was partially opened many years ago, and the source of all the digimon was now closing. Izzy had activated the experiment that was supposed to allow unhindered access to and from the place, but reversed. With it reversed it was forcing the gate closed and the digimon were now being forced to go with it. Without the small trickle of energy from their Digital World home, they were all dying.

Kari held Salamon, the rarely seen rookie form of Gatomon. Kelryn to Demireumon, TK to Patamon, Ken to Wormmon, Yolei to Hawkmon and Relaina to Wyrvenmon. A tear fell from Kovin's eyes and hit the birds fur as white pixels began to slowly leave his body.

Don't cry, Ozlimon said. I don't want the last time you see me to be sad. Ozlimon's selfless statement had Kovin's eyes tearing even more. Two more fell darkening the feathers. The next that fell passed right through the fading body and hit Kovin's leg. And then that was it. Ozlimon was gone forever. Kovin wiped his eyes and stood as well has he could on his ankle watching the last pixels fade into nothingness. All that was left was emotionally and physically wounded humans. The wounded Guardians came out of the building to survey the seen themselves. Everyone felt ripped apart having lost their partner for life.

You were told to stop, Kovin said. And you didn't. Because of that we had to pay the ultimate price to stop your madness.

How dare you presume to call me mad, Alexis said and began running at him with her daikatana ready to slice. All of her followers rage boiled to a single point and they all joined the charge. Some had guns, but most planned to use fists to vent their massive rage on the Guardians for destroying all digimon.

Alexis' blade swung and was stopped by both of Kovin's. He was in no shape to fight and just holding his blades was hurting him. The crowed ran and the first shots began to fly. TK and Yolei drew what was left of their guns and fired into the crowed. When their magazines ran empty they ran at them with their bladed weapons.

Relaina saw Kovin's predicament and ran toward him. He pulled Alexis off him and threw her to the ground. She then pulled one of Kovin's swords away from them and let him fall back against the wall.

You are going to pay, Relaina said.

You are not in a position to tell me that you little whore, Alexis said back and the metal began sparking as the swords clashed. Tai and the rest of his sharpshooters descended from the roof not risking to use their guns at the crowed. The fight was furious but it was dragged on. Not a single person there still wanted to fight. They all, to the man, wanted to leave and mourn their lost digimon, but no one was going to throw down.

Relaina and Alexis fought hard, but still didn't know why. They both knew they hated and wanted to kill the other, but neither could honestly say why.

TK fought in the same fight but began feeling numb. He could see his arms moving, and feel his body being hit, but it felt like a dream. All around him the colours seemed muted, sounds seemed far away, and nothing seemed real. Why am I here? TK thought. Why am I still fighting? In the melee he saw another boy actually sitting on the ground. There was an invisible shield on him, or so it looked, as no one came within two metres of him. No one could see him, despite fighting around him. TK walked up to him slowly, leaving everyone's sight as he entered the same area. The boy sitting looked up at TK, as if seeing him for the first time.

I don't want to fight, he said. I want to go home. I miss Itramon. TK walked right beside him and sat down facing him.

We don't have to fight, he said. They looked at each other and said nothing more. Those closest around them stopped one by one, then more and more people. Soon there was no one left fighting as they all realised the gravity of the situation. It was like watching a ripple move through a pond's surface. One, then another stopping the fighting, stopping the combat, stopping the violence. The people all around them asked why they stopped, but they already knew the answer and agreed with it. A few had moist eyes, some were still red with rage but it was dissipating, but most stood and watched as Relaina and Alexis continued to throw sharpened steel at each other.

It's over, Relaina said. You lost. The blades clashed.

It's not over, Alexis countered. I haven't lost. The blades clashed.

You want me to kill you? Relaina clenched her teeth. I'd be happy to. The blades clashed. Relaina pulled her arms back preparing to hit again when Kovin lightly touched his palm to the top of her hands. They just locked eyes for a moment and she understood. Kovin could see the hate drain from her eyes as it had done with everyone else in the crowd. she said. The word was barely audible as all of Relaina's resolve and will power collapsed with her to the ground.

You are going to pay for this, Alexis said to Kovin. You've caused me nothing but trouble. You kill Nolan, by best general. You destroyed my base and lab, you killed many of us. You did distract the watchers long enough for me to get my guys away, but that's not enough.

Go home, Kovin said. I've paid my share, just like everyone else here. We're done. All of this is done.

It's not done! Alexis was fuming, her black hair was frizzled and her muscles were tense not willing to give up. I'll kill you.

Kovin said. You won't. He expression was so calm and centred, he just looked tired. Alexis kicked his side where his katana hung.

You going to fight me or not?

She glared her eyes again and swung the blade.

Then you die, she said slashing the blade across his chest. Kovin held his position as the blood began to stain his shirt. She swung again and this time one of his knees hit the ground it pain, but he stood. Kelryn tried to come to his side but he waved her off, and turned back to Alexis. Stupid. I'll kill you, she said and swung yet again.

Her blade came around towards Kovin's neck. The metal of her blade separated in a fury of sparks just above the hilt sending the daikatana blade off along the ground. She looked at her severed blade and saw Kovin holding his with a nick in it. His wounds were bleeding profusely from the strength he used in the one swing.

I won't fight you, Kovin said. But I can stop you in the only way we can. Again his blade sung as it cut the hair, and her neck, sending the body of Alexis to the ground along with her twisted dreams of conquest. It's done, Kovin said as began to black out and fall. The last thing he saw was Kelryn and Relaina rushing to help him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A week later the surviving Gurdians, all forty-seven of them, arrived for their last meeting. They were planning to use a field in the middle of no where, but transportation had become a problem. Each of them also received an invitation to a five-star restaurant in Tokyo. No one was quite sure why they got them, but they all showed up.

Kovin walked in first and looked around. Not a soul was there except for one man in a suit. Good day sir, you r table is right this way. Kovin looked at the man and recognised him as one of the former watchers. Some friends of mine and I have given you and your friends this night. A small token of our gratitude. He showed all forty-seven of them into a large, dimly lit dining room where their place setting were already set out. Each setting had to be worth over a thousand dollars and the whole situation looked to cost two hundred thousand easy. Kovin remained standing as they all took their seats.

There's no prices on the menu, Yolei said. How do we know how much it costs?

I have a feeling it's on the house, Ken said. They were served by a series of waiters that said nothing to them. Just keeping the place quiet. Kelryn ordered the Chicken Parmesan' and found herself staring at a almost the whole chicken and a plate of pasta that looked as if it were not just cooked, but made from scratch when she ordered it. Relaina's and Kari's salads were bigger than their torsos and every part of it looked picked fresh. Kovin's steak was an inch thick and seventy ounces. TK's lobster was such a bright shade of red they thought it was glowing. Ken's sushi was practically still swimming it was so fresh.

When the dinner was cleared away and the wine was served people began talking more. The conversation was still quiet but lighter. Kovin didn't want to, but his last duty as the Guardian leader was clear. He stood with his glass of wine and tapped it with his knife letting the melodious sound bring everyone to attention.

Friends, we've won the fight no one ever thought we could. But we lost so much in the process that it doesn't taste sweet at all. You've all earned this night as use it to celebrate. Our fallen partners would not want us sitting around moping, they'd want us to be getting on with our lives. There was a murmur of agreement. But before we do that, let's raise a glass. Everyone there stood slowly and raised their own wine glasses. And honour our friends with a minute of silence.

The minute passed slowly, each of them thinking of their lost digimon. Ozlimon, Demireumon, Wyrvenmon, Patamon, Gatomon, Hawkmon, Wormmon, and the countless others.

I'm going outside for a breath of air, Kovin said. I know none of us are ready to make some noise, but at least stop all the pouting and talk to each other. Kovin finished his wine and walked toward the door. It led out onto a large deck overlooking the ocean. He leaned on the rail and looked over the moonlight reflecting on the shimmering waters. He held his digivice and looked at it's screen now dark and unresponsive.

I'm going to keep mine, Kelryn said behind him. Some of the others got rid of theirs because of the memories. But I'm going to keep mine for the same reason.

Me too, Kovin agreed. I can't believe it's over.

Being a digidestined may be over but we have our lives to get on with, she said. Two children will be a hassle. I'd like to raise them back in Canada.

Kovin asked. Most people can count to five before making errors. Azuma, is one. End of list. Kelryn gently placed his hand on her stomach. Oh god, he said. How? I thought you couldn't have and more children?

It was a long shot, but not impossible, she said. I hope it's a girl.

That's just what I need, Kovin said. Another one of you.

* * *

Tokyo's civilian population returned to the city not long after the battle. None of the warriors from either were still around, but nor were the bodies of the conflict. The city was left clean of any evidence that the digimon ever existed, just as it started. All the digidestined and watchers faded back into the population seamlessly to take their places with normal lives. None of them would ever forget the three years of conflict involving strange digital creatures from another world. The story would become known to the public, as a work of fiction. But to a select few The Digital Trilogy was a very real event, full of triumphs and tragedies, and an ending that never quite seemed as real as everything else.


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Kovin stood looking out the living room window. The place was large and looked like a log cabin, but was really quite sturdy and luxurious. The house rested on ten hectares of mostly forested land and gave them all the peace and quiet they needed, and was only a half hour drive from the small city of Kingston, Ontario.

Kovin turned while sipping his coffee to look at the pair of katanas and several throwing stars on the wall. It had been six years since they were used, since they had left Japan and the remnants of the Guardians behind. They decided to return to Canada where they were happiest to raise their seven-year-old son Azuma, and their five-year-old daughter Hana. Azuma was every bit his father's son in appearance and personality. Hana also took after her mother with one exception; she demanded her hair short.

Both children were very happy with their lives and knew nothing of the exploits their parents had in Japan in the earliest parts of their lives. Azuma sometimes inquired about the picture of the white owl and black cat hung above the fireplace. It was the only picture they had of their lost digimon.

Kovin leaned back on the couch looking at the picture as Kelryn joined him. She laid beside him and also stared at the picture. I miss them, she said.

So do I, Kovin said kissing her. Just then Azuma came out of his room still in pyjamas. Good morning.

he said. I thought Easter wasn't for a few weeks.

It's not, why do you ask? Kelryn asked.

I got an Easter Egg last night, so did Hana, Azuma said. And we both got these video game things, but I don't know how to work it. Azuma held out a red D-Arc. Hana got a green one, can you show us how to play them after breakfast? Kovin and Kelryn's eyes were as wide as they could get and they both sprinted to the children's rooms. They found Hana with her D-Arc wrapping two brightly coloured digieggs in a blanket.




End file.
